Adventures in Animal Crossing: GameCube Stories
by animalcrossing24
Summary: Sam, a normal 7-year-old human, takes a trip on a train to the small village town of Sinnoh, not realising his life will never be the same. He will make friends, play games, and have the adventure of a lifetime.
1. Population: Growing Part 1

"Uhh…" I muttered as I slowly woke up. I was on a train. Not just a

train, but a train filled with anthropomorphic animals. I opened my suitcase and reached out for

my favourite horned hat and put it on.

I was confused about why I was on a train. It felt like I had just teleported into the train.

Soon, an indigo cat climbed off a seat and walked over to me. He asked me, "It's now 11:27,

December 9th, 2007, correct?"

"Yes," I replied.

"OK, I thought it was anyway. Is it alright if I sit here?" the cat asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'm Rover, by the way. What's _your_ name?" the cat said.

"Mine? Mine's Sam."

"Sam. That's a very good name for a girl," Rover replied.

"I'm not a girl!" I cried.

"Oh, sorry," Rover said. "Anyway, where are you heading, Sam?"

After hearing that, I realised why I was on the train.

"I'm moving to a town called Sinnoh."

"Have you been there before?"

"We went there once before, but it was only for a day or so."

"Oh, okay," Rover said. "Do you know where you'll be living?"

"No, not really," I replied

"Oh. I know someone in Sinnoh who could hook you up."

Rover walked off the seat and walked down a hallway. He opened a sliding door, walked through it and got out his mobile phone. He was talking to someone.

Although the door muffled his speech, I could kind of get what he was saying.

"So, what's the good word? You raking in the cash?" Rover said. "...Uh-huh… Yeah. Ooh, that's rough! Brutal!"

He continued talking for about 5 minutes.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I have someone here who wants to move to Sinnoh…" he continued. "But the poor boy still hasn't found somewhere to live. The kid's name? It's Sam."

I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"...Umm, yeah, today. So you think you can help him out?"

Rover came out of the room behind the sliding door and sat back down.

"I have good news! It sounds like my buddy has some BRAND NEW houses for sale!" Rover cried. "The work's done, but he hasn't been able to rent them. He wants to unload them, so he's willing to take a loss. You have money, right?"

"Only a little…" I replied. "I have 500 Bells."

"Oh," Rover said. "Anyway, we're nearly in Sinnoh."

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, maybe we'll run into each other again sometime!" Rover said. "Goodbye and good luck!"


	2. Population: Growing Part 2: Meeting Nook

**I decided to change 2007, the year in the last chapter, to 2005.**

I walked out of the train and looked around. There was snow on the ground, which was weird because at home, it hardly ever snowed.

"Sinnoh! Now arriving in Sinnoh!" said Porter, the train's driver. "Watch your step, eek EEK!"

I walked down the stairs of the train station and heard a voice. It was a brown tanuki.

"Excuse me! Hey, you there! YES, YOU!"

"Huh?" I wondered.

"You must be Sam! Good, good!" Nook said. "My friend told me about you. Luckily I got here JUST IN TIME! I'm Tom Nook. I'm the owner of one of the finest stores in this town. I'm quite pleased to meet you, yes?"

 _How does he know my name?_ I wondered.

"Something strikes me as odd, though. My friend said you didn't have a place to live…"

 _How did he know I didn't have a house to live in?_

"It's crazy! Absolute madness, hm?" he laughed.

"It's not funny!" I cried.

"Ah, ahem. That just struck my funny bone!" Nook said.

"I don't think it's funny," I said.

"Anyway, we have 4 houses you can take! They may be small but they are very high quality, hm?" he told me. "I can show them to you now! Come with me, Sam!"

I sighed a little bit. Finally, he had stopped jabbering on.

I followed him. I needed somewhere to rest as my feet hurt already. It didn't take _too_ long, only about a few minutes.

Tom Nook led me to an acre with four vacant houses.

"Here we are. Not too shabby, hm? Choose any of these houses!"

I chose the one in the top right corner. It had a cool navy blue roof and it wasn't too small. I looked inside. It had dirty metal walls and a wooden floor with creaky floorboards. (Nook said they were top quality) I took it anyway because all the other ones were even worse. I knew I could style it any way I wanted, so I took it. Plus, it had a diary, so I could write down my daily thoughts.

"Do you like it?" Nook asked.

"Yeah, kinda," I replied.

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" I shouted.

"Very well! It's yours!" Nook cried. "I'll even let you have that radio for no extra cost!"

 _I think I know why…_ I thought.

"Here's a quick rundown of your house," he said. "As you can see, it has no furniture. Quite bare, I'm afraid! Any furniture you want, you'll need to buy it with your own Bells. I can't furnish it for you, of course!"

"Okay, then," I agreed.

"Of course you can do whatever you like with your stuff. I won't do anything with it." Nook said. "But don't try to mess around with other people's things! Well, not that you can! Whoa ho ho!"

 _Can you just go…_ I thought.

"You'll probably wanna see your neighbours' houses too!"

 _Go…_ I said in my head.

"By the way, that weird thing next to your door is your own personal assistant, a Gyroid. If visitors stop by when you're out and about, the Gyroid will talk to them!" he blabbered. "You can teach it messages that it'll tell visitors!"

 _Isn't what you're saying a_ _little_ _advanced to tell a SIX-YEAR-OLD!_ I screamed in my head.

"But that's just one of its _many_ talents! Leave items that you want to sell there," Nook cried. "Oh, and another thing. When you have finished your day and want to sleep-"

"HOW AM I MEANT TO SLEEP WITHOUT A BED?!" I interrupted.

"Remember to speak to your Gyroid to make sure your day will be remembered…" he said. "Yes… I'm confused as well. It would be a shame to lose such super memories. Anyway, you heard all of that?"

"Yes. Can't you just go away already?!" I screamed

"OK. Let me get the cost of your house.

He took a small sheet of paper out of his apron. "The house costs, with fees and closing costs and all that stuff, the house comes to… 19,800 Bells!"

I looked in my pocket and found I had 1,000 Bells, not 500, as I had told Rover.

I took it out of my pockets and gave it to Nook.

"Oh. You still need to pay 18,800 Bells!" Tom Nook said. "1,000 Bells is not nearly enough!"

I sighed. "What should I do then?"

Nook smirked. "Without money, you'll need to work part-time at my store!" he chuckled.

I guess working wouldn't be too bad, so I accepted the job.

"Splendid! Come by my shop later. It's in Acre A-5."

"Is it alright if I start tomorrow? It's getting late."

"That isn't a problem with me. Just remember, talk to your gyroid if you want this day to be saved. Bye!"

I walked into my house and opened my diary. I wrote this.

 _Well, today was weird. I was asked what my name is by a cat, boarded a train and moved to a town by myself and was told by a tanuki to work at his store. It was weird. Anyway, the day wasn't_ _that_ _bad, but I hope tomorrow is better._

I closed the diary. I walked out of my house and talked to my gyroid. After saving, I used the box that my diary was placed on as a pillow and my duvet (one of the only things that my mum had given me) as a, well, duvet. It was uncomfortable, but it was better than nothing.


	3. Population: Growing Part 3: My Job

**I just want to clarify: I used PBGGameplay's Animal Crossing Let's Plays as inspiration.**

I woke up the next day refreshed. I walked four acres (my house was in Acre B-2) and arrived at Nook's Cranny (Tom Nook's store). I realised it was just an old shed that was probably _Nook's_ old shed before he turned it into a store.

"Hello! You had a good night, hm? Of course you did!" Nook laughed. "Here, change into these."

Nook gave me a hat and a shirt with his company logo (a leaf) on it. They actually were quite comfy.

"I've put them on."

"Good, good." Nook said. "For your first job, you'll need to plant these plants." He then gave me some flower bags and some saplings.

"I'd like you to plant them next to my shop. When you're done, tell me."

"Just one thing," I asked. "Can I plant a flower next to my house?"

"I'll give you one when you've finished work." Nook replied. "I promise."

I exited the shop and looked around. I planted the flowers in a row, and planted the saplings a few steps away, near a forest. After that, I went back.

"Thanks, my shop looks much better now. You can have a break, but I want you to socialise and meet the town's villagers and the mayor, Tortimer."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, I met my first villager, who was a cow. I patted her back. "Excuse me…"

The cow shouted, "Oh! A new resident! I'm Patty! What's your name, how-now?"

"Uh… Sam…" I replied, not expecting her to be so happy and hyperactive.

"Hey, Sam!" Patty said. "I hope you enjoy living here in Sinnoh!"

Soon I met my second villager, which was a cat who had just exited her house.

"Hello…" I said.

"You must be that boy that moved here yesterday!" she said. "I'm Mitzi, mew."

"Nice name." I replied.

"Thanks!" Mitzi said, while blushing a little.

"No problem."

I met another cat, called Rosie.

"Oh my GOODNESS! IT'S A NEW KID! What's your name, silly?" she said.

"Sam…"

"That name is so darn cool! I wish I had a name like that!"

"I don't think you should, your name is cool." I replied.

"Oh, thank you!" she cried. "It is nice, isn't it, silly."

The other villagers I met were Purrl, Alfonso and Tom. It was a bit weird to see four cats, but it was cool, because I like cats.

Nook had told me to meet the mayor too, so I went to see him.

"Excuse me, are you the mayor?" I asked.

"Yes, I am Sinnoh's mayor, Tortimer." he said. "You must be Sam, the kid that moved here yesterday, aren't you?"

"Yes."

After talking to Tortimer, I went back to Nook's shop. The next things I had to do were delivering furniture, ask a villager for something to do, write a letter about an offer and advertise Nook's Cranny on the bulletin board in my acre.

After doing these, Nook said, "You've finished! Now you don't have to do any more work!"

"Nook…" I muttered. "You're forgetting something…"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I'll take 1,400 Bells off your house's mortgage, and here are those flowers I promised you."

"Thank you!" I cried, running out the store.

"My pleasure!" he replied. "Also, if you ever want to sell and buy things, I'm the guy, yes yes. And…. remember to finish paying your mortgage…"

I was so happy! "I'M FREE! NO MORE WORK! But still, I'm gonna sell stuff. I need to pay off my mortgage."

I shook some trees (Alfonso said that was the only way to get fruit) and cherries fell off the tree. I went to Nook's Cranny and sold these.

"You have given me 6 cherries, so I'll give you exactly 600 Bells." he said. "Also, I see that you're still wearing your work uniform."

"Yeah. They're actually pretty comfy." I replied, with a smile.

"Good, good." Nook said.

Before I headed to the town hall to pay some of my mortgage, I checked the time. It was only 5:30pm, but I planned to pay some of my mortgage at 6, so I had half an hour to get more Bells.

When 6pm came around, I had 2,500 Bells. Nook told me that as well as fruit, I could sell virtually anything.

I went to the Town Hall and paid 2,000 Bells off my mortgage, at the ABD. I spent the last 500 Bells on a shovel.

When I got back I planted my flowers and wrote this in my diary:

 _Although I had to work for Nook, the day was actually better than yesterday. I met the villagers in my town, planted flowers and got some clean clothes from Nook!_

I went outside to save, but just before I talked to my gyroid, Rosie came up to me and said, "As you told me you moved in yesterday, I figured you don't have a bed. So here you are!" She then gave me a blue bed.

"Do you want anything for this?" I asked.

"It's on the house, silly." Rosie replied.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

I put the blue bed in my house then saved.

I laid down on my new, comfy bed. I smiled, as it was better than sleeping on a chair in a train, or sleeping on a wooden floor with nothing but a box as a pillow and a thin duvet.

I fell asleep wondering what the next day would bring. I hoped it would be cool.


	4. Population: Growing Part 4: My Mortgage

**I made a mistake about the ABD. Apparently, you give money to Pelly instead of using the ABD, as that was created in Let's Go to the City.**

The next morning, I woke up. I sighed, looking at my bed. It was the only colourful thing in the whole house. I knew I needed furniture. I decided to pay off my mortgage. I walked out of my house and saw that my letterbox had a letter in it. I read it.

 _Dear My Darling, Sam_

 _Last night I found something under your old bed. It was a bag of Bells. I decided to send it to you, as I figured you need it._

 _Mum_

I took the Bells off the letter and put them into my pockets. I now had 3,000 Bells. I decided to use 1,500 Bells when I paid off my mortgage and the other 1,500 Bells for myself.

I went to the town hall to check how much money I needed to pay.

15,400 Bells.

I wondered how I'd do it in one day. I decided to ask Mitzi, who I had befriended yesterday.

"Hey, Mitzi!" I shouted.

"Yes?" She said, walking over to me.

"Do you have any way of making money?" I questioned.

"Yes, I do," she replied. "One way is by selling fruit. As well as selling our native fruit, the cherry, you can visit other towns to get other fruit. You can plant these near your house so you'll have an unlimited amount of that fruit."

"Cool. Is there any other things I can do to earn money?"

"Yes, there is. There are money rocks that appear once a day. These can give you up to 23,300 Bells, but you need to dig holes around them to make sure you don't bounce back," Mitzi said.

"Thanks! I'm going to try one now!" I said.

It took me a long time, but I found it. I was 23,300 Bells richer.

I bought some furniture for my house with 8,900 Bells and paid a bit of my mortgage.

1,000 Bells left.

I thought how I'd do it, but then I remembered what my Mum had given me.

I got out my 1,500 Bells out of my pockets, ran to the post office and paid my mortgage.

I had 500 Bells.

I knew I couldn't get much with 500 Bells, so I put the other 1,500 Bells from my mum into my pocket.

I had 2,000 Bells now.

I told Nook that I had paid my mortgage. He replied, "Good, good. The house is now yours. If you want your house to be bigger, you can pay Bells the same way as you did when you paid to get your house!"

I went round town shouting "I've done it! My house is mine!"

"Well done, Sam," Mitzi said.

"Thanks! Nook says I can pay Bells to the if I want to make my house bigger." I replied.

"That's cool," Mitzi remarked.

I ran over to Tom.

"Guess what!" I cried.

"Calm down!" he replied.

"CALM DOWN?! My house is now mine!"

"And? It's just a house." Tom said.

"Jeez, no need to be rude," I retorted.

After I told everyone, I went home and placed down my furniture. I then went to Nook's Cranny and bought some paper. I wrote a letter to my mother.

 _Dear Mum_

 _Thanks for the 3,000 Bells, they really helped. As a thank you, here are some cherries, hand-picked from my town, Sinnoh. I hope you like them. They'll give your homemade cherry pie some fresh taste._

 _Sam_

I put some cherries in a bag and attached them to the envelope.

I walked to the post office and posted the letter. Pelly said, "Is that everything?"

"Yes," I replied.

When I got back, I wrote in my diary.

 _I paid off my mortgage today. My house now officially belongs to me!_

I went out for a little while. Rosie came up to me and asked, "Do you like this dress?"

"Yeah, it's really cute!" I replied.

"Are you telling the truth?" she said, suspicious.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Oh! You are, silly," she remarked, smiling. "I got it from the Able Sisters, in Acre F-2. The shop is run by its namesake, the Able sisters, Sable and Mabel. They are the only way to buy shirts, dresses and other clothing."

"OK, thanks! I'm going to buy some clothes there."

I went over to the Able Sisters. I met Mabel, who showed me the shirts and hats. She told me, "You can also make your own designs for Sinnoh's villagers to buy. You can put them here."

"Thanks, but it's getting late. I've got to go to make sure I save and have a good night's sleep."

"Okay, I hope you come tomorrow."

"I will."

I rushed home and climbed into bed. I fell asleep almost instantly because I was tired.

 **And that concludes the first story arc! But don't worry. Sam still has loads of adventures ahead of him.**

 **The next story arc will be 'Helping Blathers'**

 **NOTE: Sorry for the rushed story at the end, I am going to bed so I needed to finish it.**


	5. Helping Blathers Part 1: The Fossils

I was woken up the next morning by a knock on my door. I opened the door and a brown owl walked in.

"Excuse me," he said. "Are you Sam?

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"Good," he said. "Anyway, let me continue. I am Blathers, the curator of Sinnoh's museum."

"Yes, and?" I asked.

"The museum is empty!" Blathers cried. "I only just opened the museum, the day before you moved in, and no one has donated anything yet."

"Oh," I said, a bit upset.

"But I have to go back to the museum now, so if you want to talk to me, you know where to go," he informed. "Also, check your mail."

After Blathers walked away, I went outside and opened my mailbox. There was a letter with an envelope sealed with a wax seal. I opened it.

 _Welcome, Sam,_

 _The Farway Museum cordially invites you to take part in its free fossil identification program. Send us any fossil you find, and we'll identify it and return it promptly._

 _Thanks for your support!_

I ran over to the museum and talked to Blathers. "I got this letter," I told him. "It had the word 'museum' in it so I figured it had something to do with you.

"Ah, yes," he said. "That's from the Farway Museum. I am part of that fossil identification program, and that letter lets you do it too. All you need is some paper. I have spare if you need any."

"I have some paper left over from yesterday, so I won't need any, but thanks for asking."

"Okay then," Blathers replied. "You need to send a letter to them, and they will send a letter back to you. If you join, you can send fossils to them to get them identified… as… well… I can't identify, as a newcomer."

"I understand."

"I can identify fish, bugs and paintings too."

"Okay."

I rushed out of the museum and ran into Rosie.

"Slow down, silly," she said. "What do you want?"

"Do you know how to find fossils?" I questioned.

"Yes, I do! You need a shovel. Then you need to dig up those, silly," she replied, pointing to a star-shaped thing in the snow. "After digging it up, it can give you fossils, gyroids, or anything people decide to bury!"

"Thanks!" I said, grabbing my shovel.

I dug it up. On my first try, I got what I wanted! A fossil!

Over the next few hours, I dug up two more fossils and two gyroids. I sold the gyroids to get 1656 Bells (or 828 Bells each), then gave my fossils to Blathers.

He told me, "You need to send these in a letter to the Farway Museum. They'll assess them and return the fossils, so you can donate them to our museum."

I rushed home, sat at my table, and wrote my letter. It read:

 _Dear the Farway Museum_

 _I accept your invitation for the fossil identification program. I have attached three fossils for assessment._

 _Sam_

(If you are wondering why I used amazing English for someone my age, it's because I am very smart and had already finished primary school)

After that, I visited the post office to post my letter. I paid off 1,100 Bells off my mortgage while I was there, too.

I went to the Able Sisters soon after. "Hello, welcome to the-" Mabel started.

"Sam! You did come!" she said.

"I promised, didn't I?" I replied, before spotting another hedgehog.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's my older sister, Sable. She doesn't talk all the time like I do, but when she does, she talks a _lot_.

Sable mumbled something.

"Anyway, would you like to buy anything?" Mabel said, feeling suspicious.

"Yes," I replied, pointing to a tee.

Mabel said, "The blue plaid tee? That's a good choice."

"How much is it?" I asked, taking out my money.

"360 Bells exactly."

I gave her the Bells and changed into my new clothes. I then ran home and put my old work uniform in my wardrobe. I checked the time. 4:47 PM.

This gave me time to shake some trees. I shook some trees that had cherries growing on them. I shook another tree that didn't have any fruit growing from it. It gave me 100 Bells. I liked the idea of that, so I shook some more. That's where I went wrong. A beehive fell down and bees started chasing me. I ran and ran, but the bees were too fast. They stung my left eyelid and it started to swell, forcing me to close it.

Alfonso asked me, "What happened?" after I showed him my eye. I explained.

"Oh, you poor thing," he said. "I hope you get better."

I rushed to Nook's Cranny. He asked me what happened as well. As I was out of breath, I replied, "Bees… chased… me…"

"I can see."

"Anyway, I'd like to sell these," I said, giving him nine cherries.

"As always, one cherry is 100 Bells, so here are 900 Bells."

"Thank you. Also, I'd like to buy a net and a fishing rod."

"They are both there, so take them!" he said.

"Okay," I sighed, grabbing them.

"Together, those are 1,000 Bells, or 500 Bells each. Do you want me to teach you how to use them?"

"I know how to use a net, but not a rod."

"Okay. Here is how you fish. First, go to any body of water. If you see a silhouette of a fish, throw the line into the water. The fish will come over to it and will bite the hook once or twice, then grab onto it. When that happens, immediately reel in the line, or it will run away." he informed. "After that, you can either give it to Blathers or sell them to me."

"Thanks," I said. I took a quick glance at his clock before I left. 5:28 PM.

 _Wow, that talk took a lot of time,_ I thought.

I immediately spotted a bug. It was only a common butterfly, as told by the free encyclopedia I was given when I bought my net, but I caught it anyway. I spotted yet another butterfly, this time a yellow one, fluttering around one of the flowers I planted. I donated both.

This was Blathers' quote. "There's an old saying among some of my contemporaries: 'Butterflies are beautiful, yet moths are monstrous.' Well, if you were to ask me, I'd say they were all the same! By which I mean disgusting! Truly hoo-rrific!"

Eventually, I walked home to write in my diary. I checked the date before I wrote it.

Monday, 12th December.

 _I forgot this month was December!_ I thought, before writing my diary entry for the day.

 _Well, today was a little unlucky. I got stung by bees, which was a bit annoying. Other than that, the day was pretty good, and I wonder what tomorrow will bring!_

I went out again and looked for things in the dump. I found some paper and a shirt (both of which I sold for some money), then rushed home, saved and fell asleep.

 **Just to say, I have been using Nookipedia for prices of stuff, quotes and sell prices.**


	6. Helping Blathers Part 2: Fish and Bugs

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. **KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

"Who is it?" I moaned as I got out of bed.

"It's Nook." the person said, as I opened the door

"Oh, hello," I said, still in my pyjamas.

"I know it's 7:15, and my shop opens at 8, but I got up early because I needed to tell you something." the tanuki informed. "When you sell and buy things at my little shop, the money goes into expanding it. I need 25,000 Bells to expand, and so far you have given me 13,800 Bells."

"OK, what will the next expansion be?" I asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but it will be better and more modern… instead of that... shed…"

"Oh… I know what you mean."

"Anyway, I've got to go set up my shop." he said.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as it opens," I replied. I went back to bed for about half an hour, then got out, got dressed and visited Rosie.

"Hey, Rosie. I thought I'd come round if that's okay with you,"

"Yeah, it's fine, silly," she replied. "I never thought about it before, but now I've been with you for quite a few days, I wonder why you have such advanced grammar for a six-year-old."

"Oh, that. You see, my parents knew I'd be smart even before I was born. They knew I'd be in Year 6 very early, and that happened. I even got into SECONDARY school at only six years old." I told her.

"Wow, I wonder what happened." she said.

"I nearly always knew the answers to the questions, so was envied by the 11-year-olds in my classes who got into Year 7 normally. Because of this, I was… b…bu…bull…bullied…" I stuttered.

"Oh, no…" Rosie said.

I started to cry, then tried to tell her the rest. "I g…got really annoyed… I didn't like school anymore, so I would work with the tutors instead. They got fed up with g…going out of their rooms just to teach me, but knew that if they didn't, I'd get b…b…bu…" I couldn't even say the word. "So my m…m…mum suggested that I'd move here, as a new life would be the only way to make me forget about it. B…but I guess I've remembered, and I probably c…cannot forget…"

My tears were streaming down my chubby face and even Rosie had started crying, which was unusual for someone with a peppy personality.

"That isn't fair, silly," she said. "Just because you are six and also smarter than them, doesn't mean you should be bullied."

"I…I know… b…but at least I have you guys," I said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, at least you have us," Rosie said, smiling back. "We won't bully you, even if you are smaller than all of us."

"T…thanks… Anyway, I'm sorry I caused you any problems."

"You didn't cause any problems." she replied, wiping a tear off my face.

After talking with Rosie, I didn't feel like going to Nook's, although it had just opened. (Seriously, it was 8:00 exactly) I decided to do some fishing.

The first thing I caught was a carp, then a bass, and finally a STRINGFISH! According to my encyclopedia, this was very rare. I was going to give it to the museum, but Tom Nook suggested that I should sell it. Although I was smart, I was only six, so I sold it. (if I was older, I probably would have given it to the museum) Nook said I have now spent and sold enough to expand his shop. (28,800 Bells) He said that it would be closed tomorrow.

I actually felt happy for myself. _The bullies were wrong!_ I thought. _They didn't think a six-year-old could actually catch such a beast!_

I bought a watch from Nook's Cranny for 1,500 Bells, so I could check the time whenever I wanted to. I checked it right away. 9:35am. _Wow, I guess time flies when you're having fun, and I had had fun!_

I donated the carp and bass to the museum. (Blathers wasn't very impressed)

I paid 600 Bells off my mortgage, as well. I had 146,300 Bells left to pay and 96 Bells in my pocket. "Sam," Pelly said. "Did you know that you can visit other towns?"

"No, I didn't know that," I said. "How do you do it?"

"You know the train station? When you get there, Porter the monkey, who runs the station, will ask you where you are going. I'd suggest the town where my older sister, Phyllis, and I live, but you can go wherever you want." she replied. "I'll be at my house from 7pm to 7am, and my sister will be there 7am to 7pm."

"Okay."

I went over to the train station and said, "What is the town that Pelly lives in?"

Porter responded, "That would be Animalville, a town about 5 minutes away by train. Many people that work in Sinnoh, including Blathers, Tom Nook, Sable and Mabel, live there. Would you like me to check the timetable?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, please wait," Porter said, scanning a book. (probably the timetable)

"Good news, the next train will arrive here in one minute, as it is now 9:39."

I waited a minute, then boarded the train that arrived. I realised it was the exact same train that I came to this town on. I also noticed that it was a steam locomotive, not an electric train like you'd expect. "Okay, that's everything," Porter said before a small girl in black rushed out of the train. "WOAH!"

"Who is that?" I asked.

"I have no clue," replied the brown monkey. "She comes here all the time, but I never get to ask her name…"

Porter started to stare, then stopped and looked at me. "Oh, anyway, time to get on the train," he said, ushing me on.

I watched as my village got further away, then turned around and read a magazine that was on the seat next to me. It was a comic, and, as a six-year-old boy, I loved comics. Especially superhero comics, which was exactly the same type of comic as I had in my hands. I read it for a little while, then put it where I picked it up and looked out of the window.

"NOW APPROACHING ANIMALVILLE!" cried the driver.

 _Well, that's my stop!_ I thought, standing up and waiting for the train to stop at the station.

When I got off, I marvelled about the town. It was bigger than my own town, had more shops (including a shoe shop and a hair salon) and more houses.

Another monkey, who looked a lot like Porter, gave me a map of the town. All of the houses were blue and the shops/facilities were red. (like my town) "That's Pelly's house," I said to myself, pointing at a house near the southeastern side of the river (which was longer than the one in my town) and groaned. As the train station was at the top of the map, it would take me about six minutes to walk to Pelly's house.

When I eventually got to Pelly's house, I knocked on the door. A purple pelican opened the door. As it was 10 o'clock and she had finished work at 7, the pelican was half-asleep, and probably not happy to be woken up.

"Are you Phyllis?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?" she said, yawning a big, rude yawn. "I've only been asleep for two and a half hours."

"You work in Johto, don't you?"

"Yes. Pelly says there is this kid who lives in that town and often visits her to pay his house's loan."

"Well, that's me," I told her

"Oh. Why are you even here?" She questioned.

"Pelly suggested I should come visit you," I responded.

"She would, wouldn't she…" Phyllis muttered, thinking I wouldn't hear it.

"Well, sorry to wake you. I know you need sleep," I apologised.

"Uh…" Phyllis groaned, slamming the door.

Next, I visited Mabel and Sable's house. I expected the door to be locked, but surprisingly another hedgehog opened the door. She looked fancier and formally dressed than Mabel and Sable. "Who are you?" I asked.

The hedgehog just mumbled.

"Okay…" I said, slowly closing the door.

The only other house that had a light on was Tom Nook's, (I could see it through the window) although when I tried the door, it was locked.

I went to the post office. It was empty. There was a piece of paper there, though. It read:

 _Out for 20 minutes. For any visitors, please refer to the visitor guide on the counter._

I read the guide. One thing that caught my eye was this.

 _You are permitted to catch any fish or bugs in this town, as long as you confirm this with the head of the station when you leave._

I followed this, then caught a lot of bugs. These were a mole cricket, a bee (I nearly got stung catching this) and two bagworms.

Soon after that, I caught a train and went back home. I confirmed that I had caught the bugs, then climbed onto the train. I found the comic I was reading on the way there and finished it.

When I did get home, I immediately went to the museum. I donated the bugs, then found my watch. (I had left it at home)

It was 5:02pm.

As I had finished everything, I wrote in my diary.

 _Today started off not very well, as I cried, although it got much better. I caught a rare fish and had my first (or kinda second) train ride!_

The time was… well… 5:07pm. Yes, that took me five minutes.

I went to Mitzi's house. (she was the only one still in her house)

"Hello, Mitzi."

"Hello," Mitzi replied.

We talked for about an hour and fifteen minutes. Mitzi made some cookies (chocolate chip, my favourite) and some milk. I started to get tired after this (milk and cookies always make you tired) so walked home and almost immediately fell asleep.

 **I think you know who the hedgehog in the other town is. I also know they don't have watches in the game, but I am making it more 'realistic'. That is also why Sam hasn't 'saved' for the last two chapters.**


End file.
